Wendy Phantom
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Wendy was kidnapped, tortured till she was 'literally' half dead...now she's back in Gravity Falls...and ready to kick some Ectoplasam!...good timing too! A certain pair of twins have come to enjoy the summer... (To be continued in 'Tales of the Falls')
1. Chapter 1

**Wendy Phantom**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

The people of gravity Falls had packed the place up tight... **Circus Gothica** had completely sold out. Everyone had loved the performance so far. The acrobatic midgets juggling flaming skulls, the strongman ripping a ferocious lion to pieces with his bare hands, a knife thrower that eats her knifes..but the thing everyone loved the most-

 **Imperviana the woman who feels no pain!**

Inside a cage was a naked red-headed girl covered in tattoos. It was an interactive experience that appealed to everyone's more sadistic instincts:

 **REMEMBER: IF SHE SCREAMS IN PAIN; YOU GET DOUBLE YOUR MONEY BACK! GO NUTS!**

 **Electrocution: 10$**

 **Burn her: 10$**

 **Brand her: 15$**

 **Stab her: 20$**

 **Whip her: 5$ (per lash)**

 **Stone her: 5$ (per rock)**

 **Acid: 5$ (per cup)**

 **put her on a rack: 5$ (per turn of the wheel)**

 **Tomato her: 5$ (per tomato); 6$ (per rotten tomato)**

 **Iron maiden: 25$**

Yes the cage doubled as a torture chamber/demonic vending machine. Simply put in your money, select the torture and watch the carnage...it was the carnivals biggest moneymaker..hundreds of dollars went into it...but the girl never screamed...never even cried...she just stared out...with cold dead eyes...only ever moving to get in range of the next torture...

"BAH! I tell you, this is rigged!" Shouted an irritated Grunkle Stan having blown all his money on getting the girl to cry.

His grand niece, who'd just come to live with him along with his twin brother a couple days ago...looked upon the whole thing with discomfort.

"Uh...Grunkle Stan? Can we please leave?" Asked Mable as she tried not to look as the poor teenage girl was electrocuted for the hundredth time.

Stan may not have been the most attentive of people...but he could tell that she was trying very hard to not cry. "Sweetie, relax...it's all smoke and mirrors. I pull off scams like this all the times." He said reassuringly...

Seeing this hasn't helped, he agrees to leave...but notices Dipper is absent...

"Hey, where's your brother?" He asked. Mable shrugged. "He was reading a weird book he'd found recently, then his ears started to bleed and he went to the restroom...actually...that was a while ago..." And now Mable was looking concerned again.

Stan put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Alright, don't panic. We'll just-

"Attention; Ladies and Gentleman! Frederich Isak Showenhower here with an important announcement!" Shouts the Ringmaster.

Everyone turned toward him...

 **GLOW!**

Only to be ensnared by the light of his Crystal Ball Staff. As the audience sits their mezmorised, Freakshow turns to his minions- who quickly tear off their disguises.

"Right, this thing can't do much for humans; save for keep them 'out of it' for 5 hours...you have until then to clean 'Dans' house of valuables...NOW GO!" He shouts his command as his brainwashed ghost fly off to do his bidding.

He then turns to the girl in the cage. "So...how are things?" He asked gleefully as he released her from her spell.

Wendy Corduroy cries out in pain as she fell to the floor. His magic might have prevented her from 'showing' pain...but she felt it all! It was horrible!

"Please...let me go...I beg of you." Freakshow laughed, "After what your Fathers incompetence did to the woman I loved...NEVER!"

She groaned as she barfed out on the floor. "Please...my dad didn't mean to kill Lydia...it was an accident!"

Freakshow shook his head. "Do you think I care? With her last breath she used her most powerful gypsy curse to turn you into a halfa...she WANTED me to have revenge! I would never have been able to control you if you were still full-human! And tonight after I rob the bank of his money, burn down his lumber mill...he'll be ruined! He's already in dire financial straights since he's used most of his money to find you the last year!"

Freakshow laughed as she left the poor girl to sob. "...Why go on? What's the point?"

"The POINT is that we won't let him get away with this!" Wendy looks up in surprise at a little boy with a pine tree hat standing before her.

"What?" She asked confused. Dipper Pines sighed. "Sorry...that sounded more badass in my head..."

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy Phantom ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Dipper Pines would like to say that it was the concept of a woman being tortured before a mocking crowd that first got his attention...but who was he kidding? It was the fact it was an older girl naked- What? he's a pre-teen going on to be a teenager! Don't judge him!

But the concept of a woman being tortured before a mocking crowd was DEFINITELY the second thing he noticed...he took out the journal he found in the woods a day or so ago and found a spell to see if she was really okay, the moment he cast the diagnostic spell-

 **"HELP ME! HELP ME! I'M IN AGONY! PLEASE, HELP ME!"**

The screams coming from this girls mind were so great...Dipper's ears started to bleed! Dipper was seriously considering chopping off his ears before the spell ceased...

"Uh, Bro-Bro? You okay?" Asked his sister Mable concerned. Dipper lied, told her he was fine and quickly made an excuse to go to the restroom...Dipper washed off the blood and thought about what just happened...something horrible was happening to that poor girl..and he needed to find out what!

He immediately dismissed telling Stan or Mable anything..they never believed him about anything...not quite believing what he was doing...Dipper bravely snuck around the carnival grounds...until he got near the ringmasters trailer...

"Chop, chop everyone! This town ain't going to hypnotize itself!" Shouted the ringmaster. Dipper's eyes widened as the performers turned out to be ghosts disguised as carnies...and apparently were under a hypnotic trance!

Dipper quickly read through the journal for anything regarding hypnosis...finally, he found a spell to give one immunity from hypnosis for 24 hours, Dipper quickly cast it on himself...but it was exhausting to cast it...he'd only have enough strength in him to cast it one more time...

Shaking off his fatigue, he saw that the ringmaster and his goons had left for the big top...Dipper quickly ran into he ringmasters office...he found they key to Wendy's cage...while he was their he decided to take the ringmasters money, several of his more exotic tomes of the supernatural...and a weird looking triangular ruby...he didn't know why...but he felt like it was important...

He snuck back to the big top just in time to see Freakshow release Wendy from her trance and gloat over what was about to happen...

Dipper barely held himself together as Freakshow laughed at Wendy's pain...finally he left...and that was Dipper's que to enter...

Dipper introduced himself and promised to get her out, he brought out the key and went toward the door-

Wendy just shook her head, "No, listen to me! Just run! It may not look it, but I'm still very much under his control! Even if you open the door, I'd be unable to leave! His hypno-command forbids it!"

Dipper sighed and pulled out his journal. "I have a spell here that will make you immune to hypnosis for 24 hours...but it'll leave me to exhausted to do anything...never mind carry you out of here" He admitted conflicted...

Wendy's eyes widened...for the first time in over a year...she felt hope...

"Okay, don't worry about that...just get rid of his hold on me...and I should be able to get us out of here..."

Dipper looked unsure...but knowing it was only a matter of time before the Ringmaster returned...he knew he had little choice...he took a deep breath, and unlocked the cage...then cast the spell...he then fell to his hands and knees exhausted...

Wendy quickly hobbled out of the cage and grabbed Dipper...and together...they went invisible...and flew!

"Wha- what's...are you an angle?" Asked a weary Dipper exhausted. Despite the situation...Wendy couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes Dipper, I'm an angle. All us angel's are buck-naked." Teased Wendy sarcastically.

Oh, yes. Wendy had not been idle during her imprisonment...every spare minute she had...she used to get a handle on her 'ghost half'...yes, through and through...she was a freaking Corduroy!

Now Wendy knew that this was the part of the story where she took revenge on her captors and saved her dads livelihood...but that wasn't going to happen...She was on her last leg, she was carrying a tuckered out kid, ghost freak had a gang of hoodlums on his side, oh and let's not forget that she was NAKED.

No...their was no happy ending here...the best she could do...was break even...she floated out of the fairground...until she finally collapsed safely and far enough away that no one could find them...and while Freakshow burned/pillaged the entire town enraged over the loss of his 'prize'...Wendy cuddled up with her equally unconscious savior...and had her first good night sleep in over a year...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **AN: There, apparently has been some confusion. I am still continuing this story. I'm just continuing it in 'Tales of the falls' ;it's easier for me to keep track and organize that way.**

 **As for the rate of updating; that depends on real life, inspiration, will of my lord and savior Jesus Christ...and bribing me with 'Shake up the falls chapters.**

 **Yes, for every ONE chapter of my 'Tales of the Falls' challenge you make, I'll have THREE stories of YOUR choosing updated.**

 **...as long as they follow the requirement below:**

 **SHAKE UP THE FALLS: CHALLENGE!**

 **Primary Objective:**

 **Tired of fanfictions just copying cannon and not doing anything really different? Well, I am!**

 **So I say we do a 'deconstruction' of Dipper and Mabels 'sibling bond'! Through the following-**

 **(BEGIN FLASH-FORWARD)**

 ** _A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._**

 ** _A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_**

 **" _Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._**

 **" _Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._**

 ** _Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._**

 **" _I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_**

 ** _The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._**

 ** _Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._**

 ** _Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._**

 ** _Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._**

 ** _(FLASH-FORWARD END)_**

 **What I just showed you was a peek into a future after Gravity falls, where Mabel no longer needs to fear growing up...because she doesn't have to! Why would she need to when she has a pushover brother who is willing to sacrifice everything: never getting married, never being independent, never having a life of his own to make her happy?!(in other words: An Enabler/Co-dependent relationship)  
**

 **You can give this vision to whoever you want: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, Soos, etc- You can have it sent to them at any time in the series, or have them sent back in time, or do a Peggy Sue! And have them use this knowledge to shatter cannon!**

 **Also Bill Cipher's threat needs to be taken more seriously!(I'm talking actual full-on Armageddon preparation after his first appearance!) And they need to take Gideon seriously when he sends the creepy letters and hosts his TV show(You don't have to kill him, but the Pines Family have to at least Neutralize him...or make some kind preparation to fight him when he breaks out). EXAMPLE: Mable is forced to take Dipper more seriously and not mess with him to survive or The realization that she and her loved one's might die at the end of the summer make Wendy not so hung up on the whole 'age gap' with Dipper and goes out with him.  
**

 **Also, the hero's need to be proactive! When Gideon starts sending creepy letters and making television broadcasts, they need to take care of him(kill or neutralize; either works). All that matters is that they strike first at the first sign of trouble; And don't just have them wait around and do nothing!  
**

 **NO LEMONS, LIMES, YAOI, YURI OR INCEST PLEASE! I HATE THAT STUFF...  
**

 **Secondary objective: the following episodes can't end as they did in cannon!(especially if your doing a Crossover!) If you want to kill Wendy and have Pacifica be the rebound fine. Or you could have Wendy give Dipper a chance after saving him from ghosts...have them go on a couple dates(this can even happen off-screen if it's easier)...Wendy decides it's not going to work...and then land Pacifica on the rebound(that works too) Just do something different!(conversely, you could also just give Pacifica Tyrone and Dipper could have Wendy...just saying...everyone would be happy...)**

 **"The Inconveniencing".(it annoyed me that no one did anything with Wendy's 'stare at wall and rethink everything' statement, I'd appreciate some help there)  
**

 **Time Travelers Pig(call it semantics if you must, but I would never let a girl get hurt just to save a pig. Mabel's just going to have to suck it up and learn she can't have everything)(I'd recommend using Steven Universes 'The Answer' as a template(or it's Aesop at least)) The ending can't be cannon! Especially if your doing a crossover!(Endings where BOTH Waddles and Wendy are saved are also okay)  
**

 **Fight Fighters(none of this band-aid solution 'hate each other in silence' stuff! I want to see an aftermath! Have Wendy find out the truth and be mad at both of them if you have to! Just do something different!**

 **Little Dipper(I would prefer you just skip this episode entirely to be honest) (Or better yet, use Steven Universes 'Too short to Ride' episode as a template)(But if you do, do this episode...skip the 'twins idiotically Argue over the crystal instead of saving themselves and their home from Gideon' Scene. Have Dipper punch out Mabel and use the crystal. Or have Mabel punch out Dipper to use the crystal! Just do something different! Especially if it's Crossover! In that case have someone else punch them and use the crystal!)Considering what Dipper just sacrificed for Mable in Time travelers pig...I've always felt that Mable was more then a bit ungrateful and mean in this episode...  
**

 **Boyz Crazy(I actually have no problem with the ending here believe it or not, but I was annoyed that it was rendered somewhat meaningless since there was no aftermath(between Dipper and Wendy anyway). So...you know...go do your thing. I would recommend using Steven universes 'week of Sardonyx' Arc as a template)**

 **Into the Bunker((take a deep breath)look, you can handle the shipping however you want. But you have to have Mabel equally punished for the trouble(it is her fault they were locked in there in the first place after all). (Preferably where Wendy and Dipper are mad at Mabel and refuse to forgive her.)(their also needs to be an aftermath, Dipper having an honest, real conversation with Wendy about how he still has feelings for her and where they go from here. I'd recommend using Steven Universe episodes 'Mr Greg' or 'we need to talk' as templates)(also please just skip 'Roadside attraction' entirely, please)(if your doing a crossover, and bring someone else down there with them, you have to have them stop Mabel from locking Dipper up!  
**

 **Northwest mansion Noir:(Groan) so much wasted potential. Pacifica's parents just forgive her? Nothing comes from the shipping? Pacifica was nearly killed by Wendy's ancestor, and nothing comes from that?)(P.S. I'm aware that a lot of people have actually fixed that in their fics(for which I'm grateful), I just feel that it needs to be said)**

 **Mabel and Dipper v.s. the future(you do what you want with this...just don't make things so ridiculously one-sided and place all the blame on Dipper as it did in cannon(also, Dipper has to find out about Mabel's deal with Bill))**

 **Tertiary objective:**

 **Dipper V.S. Manliness: I always thought it weird that their was no girl(be it Wendy, pacifica, Tambry, or candy, etc) during his 'man trials'. Whether to beat him at being a 'man', laugh at his loincloth(or if he loses said loincloth, make him embarrassed), be inadvertently a crucial part of his 'trial', or just along for the ride...I just think it's a story possibility that should be explored is all... I also feel that Stan's hypocrisy for badmouthing ABBA while he himself watches 'The Duchess Approves' should be explored...as well as Dipper getting mad at Mable ridiculing him after everything he's done for her,  
**

 **Carpet Diem: It always bugged me that nobody cared about Dippers leg getting chewed off by a wolf, A woodpecker biting out his tongue, or his personal belongings getting vandalized...Don't just slap a band-aid solution 'Status-Quo' approved ending on it...make Dipper mad at Mabel for putting him through all that! Have it be a long messy fight! If you make them reconcile...they BOTH have to earn it!(especially Mable)  
**

 **Summerween: Why is it so horrible for Dipper to want to celebrate Halloween his own way? True, he shouldn't of lied, but slanting the episode to put him completely in the wrong for wanting to have fun his own way...was completely unnecessary! Pleas make this episode more balanced**

 **Dreamscape: For the most part I have no complaints about the episode, but it needs to be at least addressed that Stan only 'toughens' up Dipper while letting Mable do whatever she wants. Also, could someone PLEASE tackle Gideon when he's gloating about the Deed in front of the Pines?**

 **Soos and the real girl(I don't get why Melody should have to leave, I'd rather prefer she stayed and have a sub-plot going with Soos)**

 **Blendin's Game(I mostly had no problem with this...but it always bugged me that no one did anything with the 'young Wendy thinks Dipper is cute' storyline...some assistance here would be most appreciated)(I'd also like to see Wendy's reaction to that)  
**

 **Tale of two Stans:(I'm with my fellow fanficton writers. Their should have at least been a small rift popping up between Mabel and Dipper after Mabel trusted Stan over Dipper(Especially considering she prevented Ford from killing Bill!))**

 **Stanchurian Candidate: I feel it was rather selfish for Stan to put his pride over the safety of his family, when they reveal the mind-control to him and he gets mad, lay it on home how he's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about his family!**

 **The last MabelCorn:** **I feel it was rather selfish for Mable to put her needs over the safety of her family, you can keep the 'Unicorns are selfish jerks' revelation if you want, but also lay it on home how she's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about her family!**

 **Roadside Attraction:(Recommended by Emma Iveli) If you MUST do this episode, Mable has to give Dipper more advice then just 'move on'(seriously, it's a bit weird she didn't help him more with this considering how much she loves matchmaking and knows better then anyone else how socially awkward Dipper is) And she and Grunkle Stan need to get into a big argument over who's advice is more valid. (pointing out the hypocrisy of Mable badmouthing flirting with multiple people, when she dose the same would be funny)  
**

 **Weirdmagedon: (can't think of anything...save for wanting to see a fic. where Ford's Bill-Killing Gun actually works...and Maybe some more character development/bonding between Dipper Wendy...and possibly Pacifica)(Oh, having Wendy comfort Dipper over his 'You can't make someone fall in love, you can only be worthy of love' speech would be nice too)  
**

 **Escape from Reality: JUST BURST THE BUBBLE! Especially if it's a crossover! A 22 minute story wrapped up in 5 minutes! Mabel can just deal with it!(it would also be nice if Wendy, Pacifica, or SOMEONE comforted Dipper about not getting any Valentines, also it be nice if someone reminded Wendy and Soos that their friends and family are suffering and they need to rescue them before they go gallivanting in the bubble).  
**

 **Take Back the Falls: If your doing a crossover, you HAVE to have someone from the Crossover-verse SUCCESSFULLY stop Stan from breaking the circle. By threatening him with death or dismemberment if necessary!**

 **EX: Ford: "Him and I...Grammar Stanley"**

 **Stan is about to beat him...when he feels cold steel pressed against his back**

 **Undyne: "YOU %$ #% one foot from where you are, I'll #% &$%$ kill you!"**

 **Stan gulps nervously...but stays in his place...and the cipher is complete...**

 **NOTE: to all Wendip and Dipifica fans alike...have you considered just making a water proof Tyrone and giving him to Pacifica while Dipper has Wendy? You could literally have your cake and eat it too!**

 **ANOTHER note: crossovers with gravity Falls in this challenge are accepted and encouraged! Let your imagination run wild!(But ONLY as long as you don't have the people from said crossover-verse sitting around useless and not letting them change the plot(let the above 'stop Stan from ruining the circle' be your template for ANY other moments in Gravity falls Cannon)**

 **And one more thing...I'm well aware that this might not be some people's cup of tea...so if you want to adopt ANY of my stories...or give them to a friend/acquaintance. That's fine.**

 **This dose NOT mean I'm discontinuing my stories, I'm just trying to give you more options. I will also allow multiple adoptions, so more then one person can enjoy this!**

 **Well, that's more or less it, good hunting YAH'll!**

 **P.S. just a heads up; I'm finally moving into my own place come Christmas/new years...the place is nice, affordable rent, geographically Convenient, free wi-fi...the only downside is I have to wait THREE MONTHS to get said internet set up, it'll be top quality and FREE...but I have to wait at LEAST that long for it.**

 **A friend of mine said he could get a 'hotspot' set up...but who knows what will happen there.**

 **Bottom Line: If my updates online drop off for a couple months or I won't answer your Messages...that's probably why.**

 **But regardless; merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


End file.
